


the backgrounders

by Emoking101



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Art hoe ernst, Band geek georg, Emo Moritz, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Geek anna, Goth ilse, Grunge kid Melchior, Hippie martha, Jock otto, M/M, Pastel nerd Bobby Mahler, Pre relationship in the beginning, Punk max von trenk, Theatre kid hanschen, popular wendla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoking101/pseuds/Emoking101
Summary: originally titled teenage kicksSleepovers ,first kisses , first heartbreaks , awkward first dates and embarrassing phasesHigh school has it allWow puberty fucking sucks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I will post updates every Tuesday and Thursday . If you would like to leave a comment It would be highly appreciated , but don't feel pressured thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it bye !!! :-)

when high school came it all fell apart . Puberty hit them like a double decker bus . Melchior's light blonde hair became a dark brown , his skin more tanned and his smile a condescending smirk. He barely grew though staying 5'4 . Girls loved him because he was mysterious and a bit of a wisecrack he was smart too . Really smart he knew every answer to every question but he made it cool instead of nerdy by being a sort of lazy genius like he'd never pay attention in class but still answer every question correctly or never study for a test but come top . And he had this sort of confidence which made every he did look planned and ironic . He once pulled a door clearly labeled push and somehow managed to make it look like he was mocking people who did that . It was that same confidence that even made the acne on his jaw look like a fashion statement. Moritz on the over hand was not as lucky he'd shot up but not filled out so he looked like a freaking bean pole and his inky black hair was a literal fucking birds nest . His eyes were an odd muddy kind of blue and alarmingly wide and his pupils constantly looked over dilated . And he was skinny to point where you could lift up his shirt and see the faint outline of hia ribs , and pale too deathly pale and he had huge dark circles under his eyes . He looked pretty unsettling like something you'd see in a horror film . " you look like the main character of a Tim Burton film " Melchior said swinging his legs they were sat on his bedroom window sill talking just like they used to only smoking as well " thanks ?" Moritz replied unsure on whether that was an insult . " no I like it it suits you you look hauntingly beautiful " "oh" Moritz said exhailing smoke " want some? " he asked offering Melchior his cigarette in an desperate attempt to change the subject " nope I hate cigarettes they taste like shit " " but melchior you smoke " " yeah but only at school " moritz had noticed that melchior only ever smoked at school in the boys toilets . Usually during P.E him and Moritz would skip and hide in the boys toilets they'd duck into a cubicle ' sit on the old tiled window ledge put they're feet on the toilet lid, smoke and listen to music . Melchior would lay his head on Moritz's lap and they'd share Melchiors earphones " I think mellita likes you " Melchior said off handedly blowing smoke out of the bathroom window before laying his face on Moritz's knees " what makes you say that ?" Moritz's asks pushing his fringe out his eyes " Wendla told me " melchior spoke his voice muffled by Moritz's knees " really I didn't you two still talked " Moritz's muttered playing with melchiors hair as Melchior sat up slightly "we don't really but she needed help in maths " Melchiors stated not looking up from where he was tracing the rips in moritz's black skinny jeans " and I just so happen to be mentioned? " " she said I seemed distracted and asked what was on my mind " "and it was me? " Moritz retorted staring down at melchior with a raised eyebrow " well yeah you're always on my mind mo " Melchior said smirking up at him. And moritz found himself wanting to kiss that smirk off his lips ... well fuck


	2. Love is a battlefield part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties , first kisses and shitty music

It was Moritz's 16th birthday and they were all home for Christmas and Moritz was throwing a party it wasn't his idea. melchior was having a new years party and convinced Moritz to join the two together he'd only invited a few people so now Moritz was waiting for them to arrive he'd invited ilse( a goth girl Moritz had known his entire life and Moritz had no problem with since he was going to invite her anyway) . Moritz's roommate Ernst ( a tall skinny redhead boy with permanently flushed cheeks, freckles and doe brown eyes ),Georg one of Moritz's friends from music class (who wore double rimmed glasses with blue braces and had a impressive collection of band shirts ), otto georg's maybe boyfriend ( a tall stoic boy with light brown hair and grey eye's who Moritz had only ever seen in rugby Jerseys ), Max Moritz's lab partner ( a smart brooding brunette who is actually a pretty cool person with a really good music taste and a habit of staring somewhat longingly at bobby Mahler who Moritz had also invited) Bobby sat next to Moritz in most of his subject's ( he was timid , docile , very bookish and overly self conscious with messy blonde hair bright blue eyes and a nervous disposition but was actually really sweet and down to earth ) and finally wendla (a pretty popular girl with long brown hair and green eyes) they don't really talk but melchior invited her " she was asking about you mo what I supposed to do? " the knocked before ilse let her self in " happy birthday!!!" She sing songed laughing happily before pulling hum in for a hug and Moritz allowed himself to relax maybe tonight wouldn't so bad after all


	3. Love is a battlefield part two

An hour later and everyone was there and all the presents were opened (well almost all melchoir claimed that his was a suprise) wendla had bought two issues of kerrang and three bottles of black nail polish georg and otto bought a nirvana T-shirt and some paramore posters Ernst got him a black leather bound sketchbook . Bobby made a photo album , max gave him a pair of skull headphones and a new phone case . And finally Ilse bought him a karaoke machine and an cd with Disney channels greatest hits on it as a joke which was why she and wendla were currently butchering potential breakup song by Ally and Aj on melchoir's dining table .

Wendla left an hour later at 11:00 then Ilse , Georg and Otto left at 11:30 and Bobby and Max passed out in the guest bedroom . Moritz sits in melchoir's bedroom waiting for said boy to return . Moritz was shaken from his thoughts as melchoir entered the room with a small rectangleur box in hands " here " said anxiously passing Moritz the box he opened it hastily stopping to cautiously peel back the tissue paper " it's a mix tape " Moritz stated " what's on it ?" " just songs that remind me of you" melchoir muttered rubbing the back of his neck " look " melchoir said leaving the room only to come back with a cassette player gently placing the tape into the slot . Moritz's heart skips a beat when r u mine starts to play he'd only just gotten his breathing under control as the outro plays when starts to hear the countdown and inwardly prays to god that's he's only one that noticed when he hears the intro to love is a battlefield and as he turns to tease melchoir when he's interrupted by a pair of incredibly soft lips on his "happy new year!!!!!!! " he hears distantly melchoir presses his forehead against Moritzs " happy birthday mo "he whispers against his lips yeah Moritz thinks it really is


	4. At least i got you in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love and awkward confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from sleepover by Hailey kiyoko . Make sure to check out our playlist on spotify it's called melchritz imaginative I know

They never talk about the kiss afterwards. Things didn't get awkward it just never came up which Moritz was more than happy with ( he had no problem admitting to himself that he liked melchior but he wasn't ready to tell melchior yet) it wasn't until english class that just how much he liked him . 

 

They were doing lesson on poetry and had been told to write there own poetry . love poetry . And wasn't like Moritz had never seen love before because he had he saw it in the way wendla always smiled at greta a strong mixed race girl with dirty blonde hair who was on the netball team . In the way Ilse looked at Martha the president of the Eco club a tall pale girl with golden hair and a kind smile . In the way max would pass notes to Bobby during lunch in the library even though they always sat next to each other just because he knows Bobby finds it cute . In how every Polaroid above bobby's bed was of him and max , in the way georg went to every on of Otto's swimming competitions and always went sailing with him on the weekend's even though he's scared of water , in the way Otto spent a majority of his time looking at Georg's lips or mindlessly writing his name in cursive on the bottom of every page in his exercise book before aggressively scribbling it out the moment he notices . 

Their poem could be on any type of love they'd felt familial love platonic love or romantic love .

So of course Moritz was going to write about melchior . Melchior who loved nature documentaries , Melchior who loved classical music just as much as grunge Melchior who would gladly watch any slasher film in the dark but would rather get his tonsils taken out with no anesthesia than watch a ghost film . Melchior who always made sure to invite Moritz but never made him feel pressured to tag along melchior who always held his hand . Melchior who spent nearly their time home at Moritz's house to make his dad didn't try anything Melchior stopped smoking last year but still skipped P.E with Moritz and hid in boys bathroom . Melchior who always laid his head in Moritz's lap and dragged Moritz's hands to his hair . Melchior held on to Moritz like he was afraid he'd disappear whenever they had sleepovers melchior kissed him on his birthday like he was starving for it . Melchior who he was in love with and who might love him

 

Oh Fuck


	5. remember when the boys were all electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first dates and first meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from fluorescent adolescent by arctic monkeys

" I'm gonna go talk to her " they were in the back of the lunch hall at break when she said it more like announced Ilse had a habit of doing that " who ?" asked Moritz with a mouth full of chips " Martha i'm gonna go talk to her " she said gesturing to the blonde girl seated a few tables away. " alright then" Moritz swallowed " good luck with that " " don't need it " she said with a smirk before walking of with an air of confidence .

Melchior had a new roommate a charming blonde boy around Melchior's height called Hanschen he was a little cocky but otherwise alright . And Moritz met him on accident .Melchior was in detention for talking back and calling his history an uncultured swine and had told Moritz to meet him in his dorm room so they could study together in the school library " just go on up Mo and i'll be right there in a minute " so Moritz had gone up and sat on Melchior's bed waiting for him when blonde boy clad in nothing but a towel came out of the bathroom humming softly to himself " FUCK!!!" he screamed letting out an unholy screech " shit sorry I didn't know anyone was here " Moritz apologized before elaborating " i'm Moritz melchior's-" " boyfriend " hanschen interrupted "yes I know he won't shut up about you wish he'd you were coming over though " " so uh how do you know melchior? " Moritz asked awkwardly " I'm hanschen his roommate" " I thought Reiner was his roommate " " no Reiner got expelled for trying to steal a teacher's bra and tie to the weathervane on the schools chapel on a dare " " oh " they sat there in silence for at least five minutes before melchior showed " sorry I took so long I ran into Ilse on the way here she said the library's closed so we're all going to the art roo- Hanschen why are you naked? " he asked confused before looking inbetween hanschen and Moritz as if there were some kind of invisible thread tied to them " calm down gabor I just got out of the shower " " anyway " Melchior pushed on although he did look pretty relieved " we're all studying in the art room, Hanschen you should come " melchior suggested "sure I've got nothing better to do " Hanschen responded nonchalantly " just let me get dressed first. ten minutes later and they were on their way Moritz had learnt that despite only having been here for at least a day hanschen was incredibly popular it seemed that almost every straight girl wanted to date Hanschen or Melchior and Moritz felt incredibly insecure between them . Moritz noticed how similar they both were.both Melchior and Hanschen were extremely smart , handsome, both had similar political views and had the same sense of humour (though it was less of a humour and more of a mixture playful insults , sarcasm , obscure inside jokes and " I'm going to say something creepy , concerning and ominous and you have to guess if I'm joking " ). there was one difference though the flirting when someone flirted with Hanschen he flirted back better than they did he seemed to get a kick out of flustering people whereas if anyone flirted with Melchior he just carried on like nothing happened . like he didn't know how to deal with it so he just didn't . When they finally got to the art room Moritz surprised to see martha helping Ilse put up posters and laughing at something she'd said max was helping Bobby with his photography assignment , georg was helping otto with his creative writing and holding his hand under the table wendla was helping her roommate Anna work on her monologue Anna was a tall quiet girl with dark brown skin and long curly black hair . Ernst who was working on his ceramics project in the kiln came out to greet them his hands covered in clay up to his elbows And his fingertips were stained all different shades of blue with splotches all over his face and under his eyes . He smiled when he saw them enter " Moritz I finally got it done come look !!!" Ernst said sprinting over to them his eyes filled with excitement and pride . Before Moritz could respond Ernst was grabbing him by the arm and leading into the kiln happily . Melchior heard a odd sound from behind him a mix between a wounded animal and an winded sigh he turned around to see Hanschen eyes wide smiling like crazy " I think I'm in love "


	6. a new religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushes , teasing and awkward slip ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the playlists name has changed to adolescent's fucking sucks dude

" with who ?" Melchior asked before looking at where Hanschen was pointing ( the kiln ) " Moritz ? " Melchior asked trying and failing to keep his voice level " no the boy next to him the redhead " Melchior looked at who Hanschen was talking about before breaking into laughter " you mean Ernst , you cant be serious " " what ?" questioned Hanschen " I mean sure he's a little clean cut but still " there was a beat of silence "wait don't tell me he's straight ! " Melchior laughed harder "don't be ridiculous Ernst is the gayest one here . but you still cant date him " " and why not" " he has a rather select type" " why's that " " because of a problem he has hanshcen only a very small amount of boys can stand " "what is it does he have a boyfriend an illness an overprotective brother and what's his type ?" " an overprotective father actually and as for his type usually religious cuz his fathers a priest " " I'm sorry what ? " " oh yeah his fathers a priest at the local church and he's massively homophobic" before the conversation could progress any further there was a crash as the door of the kiln slammed open and the two boys watched as Moritz came running out shrieking with joy a few stripes of dark blue streaked across his face with a large paint brush covered in a midnight blue type ink in his hand . And Ernst came tumbling after him ( also armed with a paint brush ) face covered in more paint than it had been previously Moritz simply ran faster before colliding with Melchior's side breathing heavily and gasping out laughter but shaking as if his knees would give out at any second . Seemingly sensing this Melchior instinctively wrapped an arm around Moritz's waist tightly bringing him closer so moritz could lean on him . And Hanschen was just about to make a snarky remark about how Melchior was so obviously in love with Moritz it genuinely hurt to watch when Ernst came over hair covered in blue paint ( which stuck to his face with sweat ) his brown eyes widened when he saw Hanschen standing there and Hanschen's cheeks flushed a deep red " oh " Melchior starts after seeing the two stand for a while in awkward silence seemingly to busy sizing each other up to make conversation " you two haven't met , have you ?" he asked shooting Hanschen a pleading look " no , no we haven't " Hanschen replies shakily before grabbing Ernst's hand tightly " Hanschen , Hanschen Rilow " Hanschen started with a giddy grin on his face " Ernst Robel " Ernst replied with a small bemused smile and a dazed look in his eyes " he's mels new roommate " moritz piped up " have you met everyone else yet ?" Ernst inquired " no " Hanschen replied " well you should come on " Ernst said cheerfully before grabbing Hanschen by the hand and pulling him towards the group " um o-ok " Hanschen stuttered shaken by the sudden contact moritz and Melchior gave each other amused looks before running off to join them . "Hanschen this is Ilse" Ernst said gesturing to a tall goth girl with long blue black hair , an easy smile and her arm around the waist of a pale girl with long wavy blonde hair " and this is Ilse's girlfriend Martha he said pointing to the blonde girl " and this is Max and his boyfriend Bobby " he said looking at the back table where a short moody looking noirette sat fingers interlocked with a taller timid looking blonde " and this is Otto and his bo-" Ernst hesitated before saying " and his Georg " he finished uneasily and Hanschen looked to where a brunette boy was sitting back hunched over his desk that he was currently staring holes into with one hand grasping at the cross around his neck so tightly that there was small beads of blood dripping downs his wrist from how tightly he'd been grasping it and the other holding his pen so hard his knuckles had turned white his breath coming out in short sharp ragged breath's and the boy next to him a gangly boy with bespeckled cheeks and thick white blonde hair pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a shaking hand offering Hanschen a broken smile and a weak wave . And Hanschen bet his entire lifesavings that he knew which one was Otto. Ernst moved on hastily bringing Hanschens attention to a girl with long brown hair and the pretty black girl next to her " and this is Wendla and her roommate Anna" they both smiled warmly at him " and this is Hanschen Melchi's new roommate " After that Hanschen went back to the dorm whilst melchior left with Moritz to help him clean up . And when he got back hanschen was lying on his bed listening to son of a preacher man whilst sighing dramatically " why don't you just go to church with us " melchior suggested tiredly " us? " hanschen questioned with a raised eyebrow " yeah us " " I didn't think you believed in bible I thought you said god is a lie and religion's a cult " hanschen pressed " it is and I don't " he said defensively " but mo's parents force him to go so I tag along to keep him company" melchior muttered before falling face first onto his bed " wow you really are whipped aren't you gabor ? " hanschen asked with a Cheshire cat grin " shut up " he groaned voice muffled by his pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs mentioned are 
> 
> .son of a preacher man by dusty springfield  
> 


	7. Heaven is a place on earth part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prayers , parties ,pot and pain wow church really does change a person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule is a little bit hectic because I'm down with tonsillitis soo … anyway enjoy the chapter

So come Sunday Hanschen wakes up at five showers and forces himself into a overly uncomfortable suit and waits for Melchior to wake up . "I honestly can't believe I'm doing this and all for some stupid boy I don't even know " Hanschen scoffed scowling into the mirror whilst slicking his bright blonde hair back with copious amounts of hair gel " just do what we do and blame god " Melchior replied from where he was tying his shoelaces on his bed " pardon " Hanschen asked confused "oh its an inside joke between me ,max and Georg that it's god's fault we go , you know because every time one of us wanted to leave church a cute boy arrived and made us stay like max told his parents he was an atheist when his younger cousin Mia came to stay with them and when they went to church that Sunday his parents him made him pick her up from Sunday school and Bobby Maler was helping out and max had seen him in the church's singing soms during service and had ,had a massive crush on him for awhile and they got talking and come next week max was still attending church and had even joined choir albeit grudgingly but still . And Georg never really liked church always spent a majority of it either asleep or on his phone in the bathroom and he came out to his mum the morning before they left for church she was fine with it but refused to let Georg skip so he hid in the church bathroom like usual but he heard someone crying in the stall next to him and when he left his cubical to find who it was he found Otto and it was love at first sight. Apparently Georg thought he was beautiful even with red puffy eyes and a runny nose . and he comforted him . Afterwards Otto kissed him on the cheek ,gave him his phone number and Georg hasn't missed a service since " Melchior finished " huh I always thought Otto and Georg were neighbors' " " god no " Melchior said laughing " " Otto's loaded and Georg's as poor as me" Melchior finished chuckling slightly " really ?" Hanschen asked astounded " yeah dude he lives near me and Moritz couple streets over in a block of flats " he explained " wait but if you're poor how are you here ?" Hanschen questioned skeptical " me and Georg are here on scholarships and Moritz's Nan pays for him . I shouldn't even board here but there was a space so " Melchior's voice drifted off " does Georg board here too ? " " no wasn't any space plus he prefers to be at home Otto sneaks out everyday to walk him it's actually really cute anyway we better get going " Melchior concluded grabbing his suit jacket and ushering him out the church was crowded and eerily quite and Hanschen swore he could feel a million judgmental stares on him the moment he stepped into the concrete building . Melchior watched him freeze the moment he passed a rich looking couple in their mid thirties " Hansi ?" said a women with long black hair ,olive skin , kind turquoise eyes and a neck dripping in diamonds grabbing Hanschen's shoulder " darling what a surprise we weren't expecting you " she said with a fond tone " yes well my friend Melchior here was auditioning to be part of the choir and I came along for moral support " Hanschen said lying effortlessly " well isn't that sweet isn't that sweet Alexander ?" the women( Hanschen's mother?) asked the man next to her ( her husband Melchior assumed ) "of course dear " he replied looking suspiciously between the two boys " your father and i are so proud dear " she said looking at him adoringly whilst squeezing his shoulder encouragingly " well you better get going angel we wouldn't want you to be late would we " she said beaming down at him blissfully unaware of how much he was babying him " we would not " hanschen said obediently " off you go poppet good luck you, too Melchior " Hanschen's mother said waving them off cheerfully hanschen kissed her cheek quickly before grabbing Melchior's arm and nodding to his dad " father" " Hans" his father somehow managed to speak without even acknowledging his own sons existence. Hanschen began to walk off dragging Melchior along with him " now we have to join the bloody choir " he whined " and how is that my fault Hansi " Melchior sing song'd mockingly "fuck off " hanschen growled " your mother's really beautiful" Melchior said after awhile " i know " " you look like her " "Melchior Gabor are you flirting with me " hanschen teased " no just stating a fact , you have her eyes you know " Melchior said conversationally " thank you no one's ever said that before " hanschen muttered getting flustered " no ones ever said that you look like her " Melchior questioned slightly taken aback" no i get that all the time but never my eyes always my skin or bone structure , my face, my body type , my mannerisms even my personality but never my eyes it felt nice you know to be complemented about them I've always liked my eyes , i'm glad you do too " " you have your fathers hair though " Melchior added " yeah " hanschen said awkwardly before swiftly changing the subject " hey isn't that Moritz? " he said pointing to a aisle before pulling Melchior along once again . Fuck church hanschen didn't need it like Margret he saw how you looked at his and Melchior's hands in disgust so no peace will not be with you bitch at least the aftermath was alright though and it got better when he saw Ernst " Hanschen i didn't know you went to church ?" Ernst exclaimed when he saw him " yeah i was thinking of joining the choir actually" hanschen slid in casually " wait really hanschen that would be great thank you " Ernst gushed before pulling him into a hug " your welcome " hanschen sighed happily . Melchior running over to them " iv'e been looking for you two there's a party at Marianna wheelan's house tonight everyone's going " " sure" hanschen answered . Taking Ernst's hand " we'll be there ". " oh my god just pick a fucking out fit Rilow" melchior howled out in annoyance " it's not that easy gabor not all of us can just throw on clothes and go " touche look just wear whatever you want everyone's going to be to drunk to notice " melchior reasoned " fine " he huffed opting for blue skinny jeans and a tight white T-shirt with a black leather jacket . He played with his hair a little making it fashionably messy before turning to melchior " how do I look " he asked striking a pose " like james dean " melchior laughed grabbing hanschens hand before he could argue . Upon arrival they were greeted by Ilse and Martha outside the house ilse was wearing a black top with wide sleeves and straps crisscrossed over the chest , a short black leather skirt , fishnet tights and black velvet high heeled boots . And Martha was wearing a long flowy grey summer dress made of different materials , each arm was covered in different bracelets and her hair was full of flowers she was barefoot and hanschen decided to simply not ask why " gentlemen" melchior greeted they bowed jokingly " ladies " Ilse said playing along laughing as she watched melchior and hanschen curtsy . Wendla , Greta and Anna arrived next Wendla in a short pastel pink dress with white shoes with intricate design's of flowers on them , Greta in a flowy white vest top with floral patterned shorts and light blue canvas shoes her hair in a high ponytail. Anna was dressed in a black ripped denim skirt with a bulky white, black and pastel pink checkered jumper with peach sandals and her hair in two large bunches . Then came Otto , Georg, max and Bobby each in jeans and hoodies of different colors with each with a different sarcastic comment on the front . When moritz and Ernst finally showed up with apologietic smiles and Ernst' s explaination of " my dad called " they all whent inside. " here " says a girl possibly Marianna holding out a blunt to him before melchior grabs his arm and marches him away " hey what the fuck ?" Hanschen asks more than slightly pissed of to which melchior answers " you wouldn't want that trust me it's just parsley and oregano " " and how would you know? " interrogates still unconvinced " cuz I'm the one who sold it to her " melchior growls " I'm sorry what? " hanschen shrieked " shhhh" melchior hissed " you're a drug dealer? " hanschen whisper shouted " not really I mean I sell 'pot' but it's not real weed it's just herbs so" " have you ever sold anything that wasn't 'pot' ?" Hanschen tried " no ... well there was that time I put a bunch of powdered polo's into a mini Ziploc bag and Marianna bought it for fifty quid after I told her it was coke but like it's not real drugs so " " melchior this is serious what if you got caught "hanschen stressed " I almost did once " melchior admitted " what by who ?" " by reiner he'd stolen some weed from his brother and actually gotten high so he came to me about it asking why it felt different " " shit what did you do?" " simple put one hand on his jaw and the other on his waist looked deep into his eyes and told him he'd smoked spice " melchior finished laughing " he believed me to " and they both doubled over laughing . Ernst came down the stair with a half empty bottle of beer in his hand smiling drunkenly before throwing his arms around melchior's shoulder's and put his face next to his cheek in a weird sort of hug before whispering into his ear " Moritz is waiting for you upstairs " sounding incredibly sober . He then turned around slipping back into his drunk act grabbing Hanschen's hand leading him out of the kitchen to the living room . When melchior gets upstairs he finds Moritz in the end guest bedroom sat the bed nervously " Moritz what's " "can i kiss you mel? " he aks suddenly and all melchior's breath hitched in his throat " yeah" he choked out before sitting next to Moritz and leaning in gasping slightly when their lips touched groaning when Moritz's hands tugged on his hair pulling Moritz on top of him moaning when Moritz bit his lip pushing his tongue his mouth they stayed like that for awhile just tasting each other until melchior started guiding moritz's mouth down his throat arching each time he bit him sucking marks into melchior's skin before melchior grabbed hold of his thr back of his neck bringing moritz's lips to his collar bones . until Moritz got bored then he started kissing and biting further pulling on the hem the melchior's baggy T-shirt in order to get to more skin . Slipping his hands under Moritz's T-shirt and jumper digging his nails into Moritz's back scratching him harshly on a particularly hard bite to the meat of his shoulder screamed in the back of his head he swore he could hear yelling .


End file.
